


Size Difference

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Height Differences, Height Kink, Hung Lance (Voltron), M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Keith's not the only who got bigger over the two years.





	Size Difference

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesnt really work with the timeline but its ok

 A lot can happen in two years, like an unexpected growth spurt.  
  
Over the two years that Keith spent on that creatures back he got bigger, sure, but Lance? He got both bigger _and_ taller- by a lot. He'd only been about an inch taller than little 5"8 Keith to begin with, but by the time they'd regrouped he'd grown to be at least 6"4- hell, he'd managed to catch up  with Shiro, for fucks sake. And he'd gained muscle, too, his shoulders getting broader, his arms and legs thicker. Keith wasn't _small_ , not by a long shot, but next to Lance he looked positively tiny, and it did funny things to him.  
  
It hit Keith only a few weeks later, when he saw Lance training with his gun and sword, that what he was feeling was attraction- something he'd felt for Lance before, though he thought he'd gotten over it by now-, and it was _bad_. He'd watched as Lance moved, waiting for his turn with the training bot, admiring how his corded muscles moved and flexed beneath his undersuit. He wondered what Lance looked like under it all, imagining how toned his abdomen was, how his arms could easily lift him up, how-  
  
Oh god, Keith was getting hard- _fast._  
  
Keith stormed out of the training room, not caring if he'd caught the other boys attention or not as he ran down the halls to his room. He didn't even bother to wait for the doors to finish sliding shut before he began shedding his clothes, throwing them to the floor as he stumbled towards his bed. Once he reached his destination he was already naked, hissing as his hand made first contact with his dick. He rifled through his bedside table, finding the bottle of lube he'd stashed away, pouring a generous amount on his fingers before laying on his front, ass up in the air as he wriggled a finger into his hole. His right hand was holding onto his pillow for dear life as he continued to pump one finger in and out of himself, eventually moving onto two, then three. He was a mess of moans and Lances name in no time, so much so that he didn't hear the knock at his door, or it opening.  
  
"Keith? You OK? I thought I heard my na- oh," Lance said as he opened the door, stopping dead in his tracks, the image before him sending all of his blood south. Keith stopped abruptly, shuffling to cover himself with his blanket faster than Lance could ever dream to be, his reaction immidiate.  
  
"Lance! Get the fuck out!" Keith shreiked, his face, neck, and chest shockingly red. Lance simply smirked and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in a move so _smug_ it made Keith want to punch him- or kiss him, he couldn't decide.  
  
"I could help you out, y'know. No need to be so embarrassed," Lance said with all the confidence of a guy that had fucked plenty of people before. Keith just stared at him, his eyes wide as he gaped at him, and Lance swore he'd never seen someone blush so hard in his life.  
  
"I- uh," Keith started, his words escaping him completely, so he settled for nodding. Lance moved from his position on the wall to walk over to Keith, removing his armour and undersuit along the way, leaving him in just his boxers, revealing the outline of his hardening cock. Keith moved to open to his bedside table once more as Lance sat himself down on the bed, reaching in and grabbing a condom he'd managed to get his hands on a while back.  
  
"Where'd you even find this stuff?" Lance chuckled, holding the bottle of lube and condom in hand.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me, idiot," Keith muttered, moving closer to Lance on his knees.  
  
"Can do," Lance replied with a smirk, grabbing one of Keiths legs from behind the knee and pulling him onto his lap as he began to move his lips against Keiths. Lance shuffled out of his boxers as he kissed keith, leaving them both naked, before deepening the kiss by sliding his practiced tongue in between Keiths lips, licking at his teeth and sucking on his tongue. His hands found their way to the smaller boys ass, greedily grabbing a hand full and kneading the flesh, bringing contented sighs from both of their lips, then a whimper from Keith as Lances long fingers found their way to his slicked hole, immidietally sliding in two fingers to the first, then last knuckle, scissoring them outwards and tearing whimpered moans from  the other biys throat.  
  
"Lance, it's fine, just fuck me already," Keith grunted, grinding his hips down onto said boys fingers impatiently.  
  
"I just don't want to hurt you," Lance muttered, adding a third finger as his mouth lowered to Keiths neck, sucking a mark right under his ear, then under his jaw, then at the meeting point of his neck and shoulder.  
  
"I want you to," Keith groaned in earnest, grinding his hips, hoping for his weeping cock to make contact with literally anything, but failing miserably.  
  
"Huh, figures you're into some freaky shit, but that's not what I've got in mind for you, right now," Lance said quietly, manouvering Keith onto his back on the bed without removing his fingers, Keiths eyes catching sight of his cock and whimpering.  
  
"Fuck, you're bigger than I thought," Keith moaned in a gravelly voice, his head hitting the pillow and clenching his eyes shut as Lance added a fourth finger. Lance huffed a laugh.  
  
"Thanks," He chuckled, pumping his fingers in and out of the smaller paladin faster, his thumb occasionally coming to make contact with his balls.  
  
Keiths eyes widened suddenly, back arching off the bed as Lance hooked his fingers, rubbing roughly against his prostate and making fireworks burst under his eyelids every time he blinked. Keith would have screamed, had it not been for the large hand coming to cover his mouth, eventually moving to shove three fingers in his willing mouth. Keith sucked greedily on Lances digits as he was taken apart with his other fingers, moaning like a whore, tears spilling from his eyes at the sensations.  
  
Suddenly Lance pulled out his fingers from both his mouth and his ass, and Keith whined pathetically at the sudden lack of stimulation, but was placated by Lance making comforting 'sh' noises, as if he was some needy child. Lancd tore open the foil packaging of the condom, sliding the latex over his leaking dick.  
  
"You ready?" Lance questioned, receiving a fervent nod in responce. He chuckled, guiding his cock into Keiths hole, the ring of muscle practically swallowing him whole.  
  
"Fuck, you're thick," Keith breathed, holding onto the sheets like a life-line as the burn of Lancd pushing into him threatened to be too much. Finally, Lance bottomed out inside of him with a groan of his own, staying as still as possible to allow Keith to adjust to the feeling of being filled, only moving when the smaller boy nodded, pullincg out almost all the way before leisurely pushing back in again.  
  
He continued his slow and steady pace for a while, but soon found that the tight heat and nails scratching at his back was just too good to resist, starting to move at a breakneck pace. The resounding noises of flesh hitting flesh and wet, sloppy kisses filled the air as Lance fucked Keith within an inch of his life. Admittedly, he pulled out too far a few times, and they were getting salive absolutely everywhere, but it was _glorious_. The way Lances thick cock caught on Keiths prostate nearly every time he pulled out had him about to cum in no time.  
  
"I-I'm close, La-ahn-Lance," Keith managed between his moans and whimpers.  
  
"Me too," Lance grunted between gritted teeth, holding onto Keiths hips hard enough to bruise.   
  
Keith wrapped his legs around Lances hips as he came, spurting cum all over his abdomen and chest, Lance following suit nor long after, filling the condom to the brim before sliding out. They breathed heavily in silence for a moment before Lance moved and got up, taking off the condom and throwing it in the trash before laying back down again and wrapping his arms around Keiths slender waist.  
  
"So... Date me?" Lance asked, looking sheepishly into Keiths eyes.  
  
"Obviously I will, you idiot," Keith replied with a smack to the other boys arm.


End file.
